Une année pas si ordinaire
by Llia24
Summary: Nom : McFillan. Prénom : Vérité. Age : 15 ans. Maison : Gryffondor. But dans la vie : Séduire Remus Lupin par n'importe quel moyen existant. Commentaire personnel : C'est pas gagné ...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une année pas si ordinaire

Disclamer : mis à part le personnage principal de cette histoire (et sûrement aussi quelques secondaires indispensables) tout est à J. K. Rowling, vu que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à lui acheter les droits d'auteur. Mais je pense le faire dès que je maîtriserai le sortilège de l'Impérium. Comment ça, il est impardonnable ? C'est pas un problème !

Genre : Amour, amitié, aventure, suspense, humour … Tout ce qui fait une bonne fic quoi. Et en toute modestie, bien sûr *conscience : dit-elle en se rongeant les ongles et en hurlant : « et si ils aiment pas et si ils aiment pas ?*

Rating : T

Bon voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bon aller c'est parti ! Retour à Poudlard imminent.

Récapitulatif : Valises, fait. Remettre Hystia dans sa cage, fait. Cacher les affaires de Chris dans toute la maison et regarder mon frère les chercher partout en maudissant sa sœur, c'est-à-dire moi : en cours de réalisation. Décidemment j'adore embêter mon grand frère, c'est un plaisir de tous les instants.

Bon tout est fait, complet, plié, rangé, ordonné, etc. … Manque que le plus important :

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! On part bientôôôôôôôôôt ?

- Dans cinq minutes ma chérie ! me hurle ma mère depuis la cuisine.

- Déjà ! Et m*rde ! Vérité McFillan je te maudis ! Me lance mon très distingué frère.

Morte de rire, je descends dans la cuisine en trainant ma grosse valise derrière moi. Je sors pour me mettre sur le trottoir et attendre ma mère et mon frère. Qui arrivent respectivement deux et cinq minutes plus tard. Chris en profite pour me jeter un regard assassin. Bon il n'a pas dû retrouver les lettres d'amour de sa petite amie planquées dans les sous vêtement de maman (le dernier endroit ou un jeune homme normalement constitué irait chercher ses affaires.) En attendant on aurait dû partir il y a trois minutes. Je vais le tuer !

- Si on rate le train, je t'étripe et je mange tes entrailles ! Je lance à mon abruti d'ainé. Parole de Gryffondor !

- Trèèèèèèèès poétique comme image ! Vraiment ! Me lance ironiquement le susnommé ainé.

Un jour je vous jure que je mettrais ma menace à exécution. Faut juste que j'apprenne un sort assez puissant pour le faire.

Maman profite de notre dispute pour appeler le magicobus qui arrive aussitôt. Décidemment c'est super pratique ce machin ! Le contrôleur nous aide à monter nos valises dans le bus et nous voilà partis, direction : King's Cross. Nous sommes là-bas en moins de deux grâce à ce merveilleux chauffeur qui conduit comme s'il n'avait pas son permis de conduire sorcier (d'ailleurs quelque chose me dit que c'est le cas.) Sitôt arrivé, je jette ma valise et la cage de ma chouette effraie sur un chariot (et sous les bruyantes protestations de ladite chouette) et me précipite vers le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 contre lequel je m'appuie nonchalamment. Je me retrouve donc sur le quai et parts à la recherche d'une chevelure rousse bien connue : celle de ma meilleure amie. C'est alors que j'entends des bruits de course derrière moi. Je me retourne et …

-TRUCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY (1)!

- LILLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY ! Je hurle à mon tour en la serrant dans mes bras dans lesquels elle s'est jetée, manquant de me faire tomber. On commence à parler toute les deux en même temps, se racontant tout ce qui a pu nous arriver de palpitant durant les deux dernières semaines de vacances durant lesquels nous ne nous somme pas vue (j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines de juillet chez elle et elle les deux premières d'août chez moi) quand une voix masculine particulièrement sexy nous interpelle

- Hey, les rouquines !

Je me tourne au ralenti comme dans un mauvais film moldu et je vois les trois plus magnifiques mecs du collège (plus un supplément rondouillard) qui nous dévisage avec un air narquois pour Sirius, désolé pour Remus, intéressé pour Peter (mais il ne compte pas vraiment) et complètement gaga pour James. Bon ok, ce dernier ne _nous_ dévisage pas, il dévisage _Lily_. Je le laisse à sa contemplation et répond à son meilleur ami (oui oui, la voix sexy c'était la sienne par celle pas celle du binoclard en chaleur à côté de lui.)

- Black. Je constate que les maraudeurs ont l'air en forme pour un jour de rentrée …

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, McFillan.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore prévu de nous faire ?

Il ne répond pas et un duel de regard s'ensuit alors avant que Sirius n'éclate de rire. Prenant ça comme une victoire pour ma petite personne, je me précipite vers lui et lui saute au cou.

- Sirius ! Tu m'as manqué espèce de sale crétin !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Trucy ! Toi aussi.

Je ris avec lui. Je suis juste heureuse. Les maraudeurs sont là, Lily est là, on va retourner à Poudlard, tout est parfait.

- Vous êtes prêts à commencer les révisions pour les BUSEs ? demande alors ma chère meilleure amie.

Enfin, presque tout … J'avais oublié cette histoire d'exam' … Bon sang je veux mouriiiiiiiiiiir !

- Dis-moi Trucy chérie, quand est-ce que tu te décides à couper tes cheveux ? me demande Sirius que je n'ai toujours pas lâché en entourant des mèches de quatre-vingt-dix centimètre de cheveux roux et lisses autour de ses doigts.

- Jamais ! Le premier qui approche des ciseaux de mes cheveux je le découpe en rondelles et je donne les morceaux à manger à Hystia.

Sirius éclate de rire et m'ébouriffe lesdits cheveux avant de se diriger vers Lily pour la saluer dans les règles de l'art, fleur à la main et tout le tsouin-tsouin (il a de la chance d'être le meilleur ami de James soit dit en passant … Sinon il aurait fini carbonisé.) Moi, j'en profite pour saluer les autres Maraudeurs. Alors pour commencer, Remus :

- Romuluuuuuuuuuuus ! Tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances ! J'ai dû t'envoyé une demi-douzaine de hibou pour t'inviter mais tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ? Je débite d'une traite sans reprendre mon souffle.

- Alors dans l'ordre : je m'appelle Remus. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je suis désolé j'avais des empêchements. Mais ils n'avaient rien à voir avec une quelconque conquête.

Et il m'écarte délicatement de ses bras sous mes grognements. Je suis du genre tactile moi ! J'adore faire des câlins à tout le monde, sauter sur les gens, me serrer contre eux, les toucher quoi ! Remus est plus ou moins comme moi d'habitude mais là il a l'air fatigué, pas dans son assiette … Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et (je l'admets) un peu inquiet, auquel il répond par un signe de tête se voulant rassurant. Je n'insiste pas et continue mon tour marivaudesque. Passons à Peter. Niark niark niark ! Je lui réserve un traitement très spécial. Je m'approche de lui et lui attrape violement la tête, la lui coinçant dans mon bonnet D en lançant un claironnant :

- Tu m'as manqué Peter-chou !

- Vérité … tu … tu m'étouffe …

Ah, le plaisir de faire presque deux têtes de plus que le plus petit des maraudeurs ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! Je tourne la tête vers James, celle de Peter toujours coincée contre ma poitrine et je remarque que le binoclard est toujours en train de mater Lily qui discute à présent avec d'autres filles de notre dortoir. Et si j'allais l'embêter un peu. Je lâche donc ma proie qui en profite pour respirer avant de lancer un soupir de soulagement style « l'orage est passé ». Je n'y fais pas attention plus que ça et me dirige donc vers James, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation. Je lui saute sur le dos, manquant de le faire tomber et lui dit ou plutôt hurle dans les oreilles :

- Quand est-ce que tu te décides à aller la voir ! Tout le monde sait que TU EN PINCE POUR LILY EVANS !

James lâche une poigné de jurons à en faire pâlir mon frère (qui s'y connait pourtant très bien) et me fait descendre de son dos in extremis pour m'égorger. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que je m'enfuirai en courant, le poussant à me poursuivre sur tout le quai jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête, essoufflée et morte de rire, juste devant mon frère et de ses légères tendances surprotectrices. C'était sans compter sur le coup que je lui ai fait ce matin. Le traître se contente de me pousser dans les bras de James avec un sourire sadique.

- Merci Christopher !

- De rien James ! C'est un plaisir !

Et le voilà qui commence à me décoiffer, la tête coincée sous son bras.

- Et toi alors ? Quand te décideras-tu à avouer que TU ES FOLLE DE SIRIUS !

Alors là, ma vengeance sera terrible ! Que les choses soit claires voulez-vous : je n'éprouve rien, n'ai jamais rien éprouvé et n'éprouverai jamais rien pour Sirius Black ! Jamais ! C'est un ami, rien de plus ! Ah, j'ai l'impression que si on ne se dépêche pas le train va partir sans nous. Bon ben c'est repartit pour une course effréné vers nos bagages suivit d'un sprint pour monter dans le train avant qu'il ne parte sans nous.

On a tout juste le temps de se jeter dans le wagon des maraudeurs. Oh my god ! Lily va me tuer ! Elle qui veut se tenir le plus loin possible de James supporte mal le fait que je sois plus ou moins amie avec ces dernier depuis qu'ils m'ont défendus face à une bande de Serpentard en 3eme année. Mais bon, je vais pas abandonner les seuls mecs qui n'ont pas peur de mon caractère volcanique sous prétexte que ma meilleure amie n'ose pas s'avouer qu'elle est folle amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux ! Surtout quand l'un des mecs en question est l'amour de ma vie … Et NON ! je ne parle pas de Sirius ! Le seul qui fasse battre mon cœur est le beau, le mystérieux, le parfait …

- Où est Remus ?

… Remus John Lupin. Sérieux, presque invisible à côté des deux sombres crétins à gueules d'anges qui lui servent d'amis, il semble pourtant être le seul à pouvoir les canaliser. Et puis comme il ne parle presque jamais, ça renforce le côté purement mystérieux qui semble émaner de lui.

- Wagon des délégués. Avec Lily … On est mal …

Ça, c'était le bref, rapide, et tout à fait véridique résumé de Peter. Oui, il a raison : avec Remus et Lily comme délégués on est mal … Très mal … Enfin, les maraudeurs plus que moi mais vu que, même si je n'y participe pas, je suis au courant de presque tous leurs coups foireux, je suis aussi mal qu'eux. On pourrait m'accuser de complicité ! Ce qui ne serait pas tout à fait faux étant donné que je les encourage au lieu de les dissuader mais qui serait totalement injuste du fait que je ne participe pas à l'action ! Et ça, Lily ne le laissera pas passer. Jamais … Elle va les pister, les écouter, se servir de moi comme espion, les coller et c'est sur moi qu'ils vont se venger. A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiide !

* * *

(1) Oui le surnom de mon héroïne est bien Trucy. La demoiselle est anglaise mais sa mère est française et lui a donné un prénom français. Vérité se disant Truth en anglais, ses amis se sont contenté de rajouté le son « i » à la prononciation et ça donne Trucy (Bon, j'admets je me suis aussi inspiré du jeu vidéo Phoenix Wright …)

Fiiiiiiiiin du premier chapitre. Qui sert surtout à poser le caractère de Vérité. J'espère que vous l'aimez mon héroïne au sale caractère ? (en fait c'est un attrait que j'ai pour les rousses à caractère de merde style Ginny ou Lily … Cherchez pas à comprendre.)

Bon sinon je tiens à rappeler que le petit bouton bleu juste en dessous n'est pas là pour faire joli. Il se sent abandonné et aimerait beaucoup que vous cliquiez dessus. Je compte sur vous, honorables lecteurs, pour exaucer son souhait.

À bientôt dans le chapitre 2. (qui devrai arriver entre une et deux semaines selon ma motivation et mon inspiration.)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Bon, j'admets, il a un peu tardé mais je n'ai pas arrêté de le modifier … Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite … Bon, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira parce que sinon je vais beaucoup m'en vouloir.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

BOUM !

- Gagné !

La fenêtre à ma droite, Peter à ma gauche.

- Prend ça !

BOUM !

Sirius en face de moi, James à côté de lui.

- Tu vas me le payer !

BOUM !

Deux heures que je suis dans le train …

- James, Sirius …

BOUM !

- Encore gagné !

- … VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER A LA FIN ! Je hurle en me levant.

… et deux heures que ces imbéciles qui me servent d'amis jouent à la bataille explosive ! Je vais les tuer ! Dans d'atroces souffrances !

- Mais Trucy ! On ne fait que jouer pour faire passer le temps.

- Ouai et ben trouvez un autre moyen de faire passer le temps avant que je ne vous écorche vif !

- Vérité, voyons … Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Nous n'avons même pas de cobaye sur lequel nous entraîner à jeter des sorts.

- On irait bien chercher Servilus mais je craints que ce lâche ne soit allé se cacher dans le compartiment le plus proche de celui des profs … ajoute Sirius, désireux d'approuver son meilleur ami.

Je le regarde en fulminant lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvre.

- Je vais tuer Rosier ! Non mais franchement comment cet idiot a pût être nommé préfet !

- Lily essaie de relativiser … Au moins ce n'est pas tombé sur Avery … On aurait vraiment pût se retrouver avec pire comme préfet de Serpentard

- Mais Remus tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il est un futur mangemort ! Il pratique la magie noire ! Et en plus, on peut être certain qu'il va avantager sa propre maison et s'acharner sur les autres !

- La réunion des préfets s'est mal passée ? Intervient Peter, résumant ce que pense le reste du compartiment.

- Non, non, tout va bien ! S'empresse de répondre Remus. Le préfet des Serpentard est juste un peu trop … serpentardesque … Vérité pourquoi est-tu levée ?

- Elle ne peut pas supporter que James et moi jouions à la bataille explosive répond Sirius, hilare.

Je vous jure qu'un jour je vais le tuer ce sale bellâtre !

- Pff … Encore des disputes de gamins ! Bon Remus je te laisse régler ça, moi je vais faire ma ronde et en profiter pour essayer de trouver Mary et Jessica. Soupire Lily avant de sortir.

Je m'assoie en ronchonnant … Après tout je n'ai aucune chance contre James et Sirius qui trouverons toujours une bonne excuse pour justifier leur conduite … Remus, de son côté, sort de son sac sa réserve de Chocogrenouille. Miam, j'en salive d'avance ! Euh … Pourquoi il me lance un regard noir ? Je les ai pas (encore) touchés ses chocolats.

- Remus tu me passe un Chocogrenouille s'il te plaît ? Je demande avec un sourire que j'espère angélique et dénudé de toutes mauvaises intentions.

Il me dévisage avec la tête de celui qui va commettre un crime avant de me tendre (à regret) une des délicieuses friandises. Un point pour moi, il faut vraiment que je sois importante pour lui pour qu'il partage sa réserve personnelle avec moi. Je profite de l'échange pour effleurer sa main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en émouvoir plus que ça … Plus bouché tu meurs …

- Merci Mumus ! T'es adorable ! J'insiste en agrandissant mon sourire.

- Merci Mumuuuuus ! T'es adoraaaaaable ! Minaude Sirius en face de moi … Je vais le tuer ce sombre abrutit ! Je vais en faire de confettis ! Je vais le donner en pâture aux scouts à pétards ! Je vais le …

- Sirius ?

- Oui Trucy ?

- Soit gentil et fermes-la ou je te jette dans les cachots avec Rusard pendant une semaine. Je poursuis avec un grand sourire que j'espère menaçant. Peine perdue, Sirius éclate de rire. Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil en boudant, non sans fusiller du regard le brun en face de moi.

Clac !

– Alors les nuls comment vous allez ? Nous lance une voix moqueuse après avoir presque défoncer la pauvre porte qui ne lui avait rien fait.

- Salvator … Tu ne t'es donc pas encore fait dévorer ? Je demande à la jeune Serpentard qui vient empiéter sur notre espace vital, j'ai nommé Clara Salvator accompagnée de ses deux toutous, Pénélope Bloodeyes une petite brune aux yeux verts et méchants et Timothée Lyod un albinos longiligne, aux paupières tombantes et à l'air stupide.

- C'est vrai que contrairement à toi, j'ai de quoi mettre n'importe qui en appétit. Réplique-t-elle en me jetant un regard supérieur, méprisant et … je rêve ! : dégouté.

Pourquoi cette peste se croit systématiquement obligée de mettre en avant sa supériorité physique ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est grande, blonde et que son visage est un peu plus harmonieux que la moyenne qu'elle doit croire que les autres filles lui sont inférieures !

-Hum, hum ! Toussote Remus avant de poursuivre avec un sourire qu'on pourrait penser amical mais dans lequel subsiste une menace à peine voilée : Si vous êtes venus ici pour causer du tort aux élèves d'une autre maison je pense qu'une petite retenue devrai vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

Je vois le visage de Savator se décomposer lorsqu'elle voit l'insigne de Remus briller sur sa poitrine. Elle nous jette un dernier regard méprisant et part en emportant ses sbires avec elle. Une fois la porte fermée, les maraudeurs et moi nous tournons vers le tout nouveau préfet qui nous regarde avec un petit sourire en coin absolument craquant.

- Remus, tu es formidable ! Je finis par lâcher avec un regard admiratif. Tu viens de nous sauver de la chouchoute de Slughorn, j'ai nommé l'Intouchable Salvator. Je commençais à désespérer de m'en débarrasser un jour.

- Ouai, merci Remus ! T'as vraiment assuré mon vieux ! m'approuve Sirius (c'est bien la première fois) qui viens juste de reprendre ses esprits.

- Bravo Remus ! Je savais que ton statut de préfet nous serait utile un jour ! lance James avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de son visage et une lueur dans les yeux qui ne présage rien de bon.

- Félicitation Remus. Sûr que ça va être plus facile de préparer nos coups maintenant. Termine Peter avec les yeux écarquillés et l'air de celui qui vient de se trouver un dieu.

Devant toutes ces félicitations Remus, embarrassé, prend une belle teinte rouge. Il est trop mignon comme ça ! Encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Il bafouille un bref « ce n'est rien j'ai juste fait mon devoir … » avant de se plonger dans un livre, histoire qu'on l'oublie un peu. Le voyage se poursuit en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Peter ne se tourne vers moi et ne me pose _la_ question.

- Au fait Trucy. Pourquoi elle te déteste autant Salvator ?

Sirius et James éclatent de rire alors que j'essaie de réprimer mon fou rire en pouffant.

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là. Je finis par répondre. Et bien en fait, ma place dans votre groupe et la haine de Salvator envers moi sont liées. En troisième année, elle et toute sa bande m'avais coincée dans un couloir histoire de s'acharner un peu sur un Gryffondor sans défense.

- Ce qui était le cas à cette époque ! ajoute Sirius (que je vais égorger !) Sans nous tu aurais passé deux semaines à l'infirmerie. Dans le meilleur des cas.

- Hum, hum ! Sirius c'est moi qui raconte alors tu te la ferme ok. Je disais donc que Salvator s'apprêtait à me torturer un peu. Comme ses sbires me tenaient et m'avaient pris ma baguette, j'étais dans l'incapacité de me défendre et elle m'avait déjà pas mal amochée. C'est à ce moment-là que James et Sirius, qui était sans doute sur le point de préparer un mauvais coup …

- Nous ? Non ! Jamais de la vie ! S'exclament en chœur les deux bruns.

- Mouai … Bizarrement, je vous crois pas … Enfin bon, ils nous ont vus et ont foutu une bonne raclée aux serpents. Sauf qu'à trois contre deux, malgré leur soi-disant puissance, ils ont eu un peu de mal … J'ai donc été obligée d'intervenir dès que j'ai eu récupéré ma baguette.

- On leur a foutu la raclée de leur vie et ils s'en souviennent encore ! S'esclaffe James.

- Le mieux c'est quand on a appris que Salvator voulais sortir avec moi ! Ajoute son meilleur ami. Elle était furieuse qu'on ait aidé Trucy et lui en veut à mort depuis.

On éclate de rire face à ce merveilleux souvenir, rejoint par Peter et Remus qui est sorti de son livre le temps d'écouter l'histoire.

Le voyage se poursuit normalement (c'est-à-dire Sirius et James qui m'énervent, moi qui hurle, Peter qui nous regarde et Remus qui essaie de nous calmer) jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lily qui vient nous prévenir qu'on est presque arrivé. Elle m'entraîne ensuite derrière elle histoire que je ne me change pas dans un wagon remplit de mecs en chaleur. Dans quelques minutes, nous serions à Poudlard.

* * *

C'est bon, fin du voyage en train. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de la rencontre avec Salvator mais de toutes les versions que j'ai écrites c'est celle qui me convenait le mieux. Je pense lui donner un rôle assez important dans la suite de l'histoire … Bon, je me met tout de suite au chapitre 3 et je vous le poste le plus vite possible.

À bientôt donc, et n'oubliez pas le joli bouton bleu juste là. Il est toujours solitaire et a toujours besoin de vous.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Avec du retard, j'en suis désolée … Mais bon, j'étais en voyage de classe pendant une semaine donc je n'ai pas eu accès à internet pendant ce temps. Enfin, le plus important c'est que vous l'ayez malgré tout (du moins, je l'espère).

Bon, je vous laisse le lire et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

- Bon ils la commencent bientôt cette répartition ? J'ai faim, moi !

- Vérité, tu n'es qu'un ventre à pattes ! Si tu continues comme ça, jamais tu n'atteindras la finesse et la perfection de Lily.

Ladite Lily lance un regard noir au binoclard assit à côté de moi. Je crois que James ne comprendra jamais que, pour le moment du moins, il n'a aucune chance de sortir avec ma meilleure amie. Il faudrait non seulement qu'il se débarrasse de sa grosse tête mais qu'en plus il laisse tomber ses technique de drague ridicules … C'est pas gagné …

C'est bizarre, Remus n'est toujours pas arrivé … On était à peine entré dans le château qu'il était déjà convoqué à l'infirmerie. Il y passe pas mal de temps d'ailleurs, et ce depuis notre première année. Je me demande ce qu'il a … ça doit être un truc du style maladie grave … Ah le voilà enfin ! Et il s'assoit en face de moi. Parfait.

- Alors Lunard, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait la vieille chouette ? demande le plus baratineur de ses amis, j'ai nommé Sirius Black.

- Rien d'important. Une simple visite de routine. Répond mon Remus avec un regard entendu vers les trois autres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachent ?

Il a l'air fatigué en tout cas mon Remus. Ça étaye ma théorie de la maladie grave. Je lui demanderai après le repas. Encore. Ce mec est un mur. Depuis deux ans qu'on se connait, j'essaie régulièrement d'obtenir des explications mais impossible d'obtenir une réponse digne de ce nom. Il élude en permanence, détournant systématiquement la conversation. C'est … frustrant … Mais je ne désespère pas ! Un jour je jure que je saurais ce qu'il a !

Ah ! Il y a du mouvement du côté de la porte de la grande salle. Enfin ! McGo se ramène avec les premières années et le Choixpeau. Le temps qu'elle fasse la répartition et À TABLE ! La lueur dans mon regard n'a pas échappée à James qui pouffe à côté de moi. Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Enfin, j'essaie puisqu'il l'évite en riant. Un peu trop bruyamment visiblement : McGo nous jette un regard noir qui nous réduit au silence et elle commence –enfin– la répartition.

Je regarde du côté de Salvator. Chaque année c'est la même chose : Gryffondor et Serpentard se défient pour savoir qui accueillera un nouvel élève en premier. Elle me rend mon regard avec tout le mépris dont elle est capable (et elle est capable de beaucoup cette sale peste)

- Aberdam Thomas

- Poufsouffle !

- Adams Laura.

- Poufsouffle !

La répartition continue et sur les sept premiers élèves, quatre sont envoyés à Poufsouffle et trois à Serdaigle. La tension est palpable, on se croirait presque en plein match de Quidditch.

- Crox Viviane.

- Gryffondor !

Explosion de joie à notre table tandis que Viviane vient s'y installer. Gryffondor gagne le duel pour la 5ème année d'affilée. Il y a de quoi filer des boutons aux Serpentard ! D'ailleurs, James et Sirius (ces abrutis) les narguent à grand gestes et les serpents se contentent de nous lancer des regards furieux. La tête dépitée de Salvator à ce moment-là me fait regretter de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Mais ça restera dans le panthéon de mes souvenirs personnels.

La répartition se poursuit normalement, coupée par les cris de joie de chaque maison à chaque fois qu'un nouvel élève est répartit. Au final sur la trentaine de première année, Gryffondor en a récupéré 9, ce qui met Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête de très bonne humeur. Une fois le dernier élève assit (Wingles Fiona – Serpentard) le directeur Dumbledore se lève et se prépare à faire un discours.

- Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'espère qu'elle sera pleine de découvertes et sources de bonne humeur pour vous tous. Il y aurait tellement de chose à dire sur cette école et son programme que cela pourrait nous occuper toute la nuit. Mais, comme j'entends d'ici vos estomacs gronder de mécontentement je vais m'arrêter ici et vous souhaiter à tous un très bon appétit.

Il se rassoit et aussitôt, les plat se remplissent de met délicieux. Comme je ne peux pas choisir entre le ragout, les pommes de terre sautées, la tourte à la viande et le gratin de courgette, je décide de prendre de tout sous le regard amusé de Lily et des maraudeurs. J'ignore superbement les remarques sarcastiques de James et commence à englout … euh à manger dignement mon assiette … que je ne finis pas.

- Il fallait s'y attendre. Soupire ma meilleure amie tandis que je repousse les desserts d'un revers de la main. Trucy, tu as vraiment les yeux plus gros que le ventre !

Pour toute réponse je lui tire la langue et lui demande le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la salle commune tout en me levant. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller m'allonger histoire de digérer. Elle me le donne sans faire de manière et je vais pour partir.

_Un éclair de douleur._

Oh non ! Pourquoi maintenant, devant tout le monde ? Ma tête ! J'ai mal … Il faut que je me rasseye sinon je vais tomber. Mais si je fais ça, ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Bon, je vais sortir tant bien que mal de la Grande Salle et me laisser tomber contre un mur une fois qu'ils ne pourront plus me voir.

- Trucy, ça va ?

Ça c'est la voix de James. Il est au courant, il a forcément compris pourquoi je me suis arrêtée à peine levée.

- Je vais t'accompagner, je commence à avoir sommeil moi aussi. Poursuit-il avant de se lever, de me prendre par le bras et de me trainer joyeusement hors de la grande salle.

Nous sommes à peine sortit qu'il me fait asseoir de force contre le premier mur qu'il trouva.

- Trucy ça va aller ?

Il est pire que mon frère parfois. Je me relève avant de lui répondre.

- Oui James, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais bien j'ai juste eu un étourdissement. Ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment. J'insiste devant sa mine plus que septique.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir en parler aux autres ? Ils pourraient t'aider tu sais.

- C'est hors de question ! Ne le prend pas mal James mais je vous connais. Vous êtes un peu trop surprotecteurs, vous, les Maraudeurs. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me prennent pour une petite poupée fragile. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, merci !

- Surprotecteur, tu n'exagère pas un peu ?

- Pas du tout ! Regardes, toi par exemple. Il suffit que j'aie un léger mal de tête en sortant de table pour que tu plantes les autres et … me traîne vers l'infirmerie ? Lâches-moi tout de suite abruti dégénéré ! Je termine en me rendant compte qu'effectivement c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il me lâche mais essaie de se défendre.

- Voyons Trucy ! Juste un contrôle pour vérifier que tout va bien ! C'est tout ce que je te demande. S'il te plait.

Mais c'est qu'il insiste le bougre !

- Non, James ! Je ne mettrais pas les pieds dans l'antre de cette vieille chouette stupide et de ses potions infectes à moins d'être en danger de mort !

Et, sur ces très sages paroles, je prends la direction de la tour des Gryffondor suivie de près par un James de mauvais poils qui ne cesse de maugréer des phrases dans lesquels je capte parfois des mots tels que « inconsciente » « se mette en danger » ou « bornée ». Je vous jure que je vais le tuer s'il n'arrête pas très vite. Heureusement pour lui, aucun meurtre ne va être commis ce soir. Au moment où je suis sur le point de lui intimer gentiment de se la fermer s'il ne veut pas que je lui jette un sort nous arrivons dans le couloir de notre dortoir. La grosse Dame nous accueille d'ailleurs avec surprise.

- Déjà là vous deux ! C'est rare de vous voir en avance ! D'habitude vous et votre petit groupe avez plutôt tendance à fuir cet endroit et à préférer traîner dans les couloirs.

- Vous allez nous laisser entrer quand même ? Je m'inquiète d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr, du moment que vous avez le mot de passe.

- Ouf ! Mandragore.

- Merci. Vous pouvez y aller, vos valises sont déjà là.

Et elle nous ouvre le passage. J'ai à peine le temps d'entrer que James recommence son sermon.

- Vérité, il faut absolument que tu en parle aux autres ! Comment tu feras si je ne suis pas là pour t'aider quand tu es atteinte d'une crise. Si tu t'évanouis en plein couloir ? Ils risquent de paniquer et …

- Ça n'arrivera pas, James ! Je le coupe brusquement, m'arrêtant alors que je montais vers mon dortoir pour me retourner vers lui. Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas !

- Tu as eu de la chance jusqu'à présent … Je suis le seul à être au courant uniquement parce que c'est moi qui t'es trouvée, il y a deux ans … Tu n'auras pas toujours cette chance Vérité.

Sur ces mots, je rentre dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, le plus proche de la porte, situé juste sous une des trois fenêtres de la chambre. Je me sens mal … C'est la première fois que je me dispute avec James depuis que lui et Sirius m'ont sauvée de Salvator. Je m'endors sur cette triste pensée.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je voulais mettre l'accent sur la maladie de Vérité et sur sa relation avec James dans ce chapitre, j'espère avoir réussi. J'attends vos impressions (vous savez, en cliquant sur le bouton bleu Ce joli bouton bleu juste là en dessous Vous le voyez ? Ben mettez votre souris dessus et appuyez dessus. Un simple clic gauche. Je compte sur vous !)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello les gens ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre et une Vérité de très mauvais poil ! Comme c'est les vacances j'avais pris comme résolution de poster plus de chapitre mais visiblement je n'arrive pas à la tenir … Malheur à moi … Enfin, j'ai pondu un chapitre quatre, je poste un chapitre quatre, vous allez lire un chapitre quatre. Elle est pas belle la vie. Bon, comme je sais que vous êtes impatients de vous plonger dans votre lecture, j'arrête de blablater et je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

- Té … Out …

Je vole sur mon balai.

- Ité … ève-toi …

La foule en délire m'acclame.

- E-out … ale aré-euse …

Je viens de marquer un but décisif.

- Oooooon … é er-é o roide …

James vient d'attraper le Vif d'Or. On a gagné !

SPLAF !

- Hééééééé ! À l'aide on m'attaque !

- Ce n'est que de l'eau Vérité. Soupire mon agresseur matinal. Maintenant va te préparer, hors de question qu'on soit en retard dès le premier jour.

- Lily, je te hais ! Je maugrée en quittant mon lit à regret.

- Mais oui mais oui ! Tu me remercieras plus tard ! A la douche ! ordonne-t-elle en me désignant la porte de la salle de bain.

Je décide de lui obéir sans faire d'histoire : Lily peut être terrifiante quand elle se met en colère. Et puis maintenant que je suis réveillée, j'ai faim. Donc autant se dépêcher d'aller manger.

Ah, les mecs sont déjà là. Mais Lil' me traîne à l'autre bout de la table. Évidemment. J'adresse un sourire désolé aux Maraudeurs. Ils me répondent par un hochement de tête. Ils ont l'habitude. Lily est ma meilleure amie et je ne peux pas l'abandonner pour rester avec eux. Du coup, ça fait deux ans que je partage mon temps entre les garçons et elle. C'est fatiguant mais bon … Je respecte le choix de mon amie : c'est vrai que James est lourd à force … et bouché avec ça ! Mais bon, moi ça me fait rire de voir à quel point Lily s'énerve à chaque fois qu'il l'approche.

- Salut Mary ! Salut Jessica ! S'exclame-t-elle justement en s'asseyant avec deux de nos camarades de dortoir, Mary Macdonald, une née-moldue un peu ronde avec des cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux gris pétillants et Jessica Coldyer –surnommée le vampire– une grande fille longiligne aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux et à la peau très pâle. D'ailleurs elles me regardent toute les deux avec de grand yeux surpris voir inquiets.

- Trucy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu es malade Vérité ? Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie si tu veux.

Pourquoi ils s'acharnent tous à vouloir m'y emmener ? L'infirmière a dû me maudire je ne vois pas d'autre explication … Bon essayons de tirer cette affaire au clair.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore, les filles ? Je ne vois pas en quoi il est si surprenant de me voir. Je suis arrivée au château hier, comme vous.

- Oui mais … C'est que … commence Mary, hésitante.

- Vérité, tu te rends compte que tu es levée alors que la cloche n'a pas encore sonnée ? C'est à mettre dans les annales de Poudlard !

Ok, je comprends mieux … Elles sont simplement en train de se payer ma tête …

- Ha, ha, ha … Très drôle, les filles … Demandez plutôt à Lily : c'est elle qui m'a envoyé de l'eau pour me réveiller ce matin !

Et le tout agrémenter d'un regard assassin vers la rousse assise à côté de moi. Qui me retourne un immense sourire avant de me répondre d'une voix chantante :

- Cette année je suis préfète et il est de mon devoir de faire en sorte que tu réussisses tes examens. Donc pour commencer, je vais t'empêcher définitivement d'arriver en retard en cours. Déjà, ça améliorera tes notes et en plus, ça réduira tes heures de retenues. Tu auras donc plus de temps pour réviser et tu en passeras moins avec Potter et sa bande. Ce qui ne peut que t'être bénéfique, tu en conviendras.

Alors là, ce n'est pas si sûr. Lily n'a pas l'air de comprendre que J'AIME passer du temps avec « Potter et sa bande » comme elle dit. Ils représentent la lumière. Et les fréquenter c'est accéder à un peu de leur éclat. Parce que non seulement, ils sont beaux (ou du moins trois d'entre eux), mais en plus ils sont doués, aimés des profs, toujours souriants, prêts à faire un mauvais coup qui sera drôle malgré tout … Ils sont les mecs les plus populaires de Poudlard et c'est justifié. Mais, au-delà de cette image qu'ils donnent d'eux, je sais qu'ils sont sensibles, juste, loyaux et courageux. Vraiment courageux je veux dire. Pas de ce courage qui les poussent sans cesse à défier l'autorité mais celui grâce auquel ils repoussent sans arrêts leurs limites, toujours prêts à aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais, et c'est leur plus belle qualité d'après moi, je les adore surtout parce qu'ils sont mes meilleurs amis. Du sexe masculin je veux dire. Parce que je suis incapable de choisir entre eux et Lil' tout simplement parce que je ne fais pas les même choses avec elle qu'avec eux.

- Ah Vérité ! Heureusement que tu es en avance ce matin, je te cherchais.

Le rustre qui vient d'interrompre ma rêverie sur les Maraudeurs, Lily, l'amitié, etc. n'est autre que Flint Miller, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor dont je fais partie (ce que James et Chris désapprouvent compte tenu de ma « maladie ») tout comme James et Sirius. Je joue comme poursuiveuse avec Sirius et Flint tandis James est attrapeur. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, est l'un des motifs de sa grosse tête … Il est particulièrement agaçant avec ça, surtout quand il se persuade que c'est uniquement grâce à lui que l'équipe vient de gagner un match …

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Flint ? T'as trouvé meilleur que moi pour le poste et tu viens me dire que je suis virée ?

- Ah ça non ! Tu es l'un des éléments clé de l'équipe, il est hors de question que je te renvoie ! Blagues à part, c'est juste pour te dire que le premier entraînement de la saison se déroulera mercredi soir à 18 heures.

- Déjà ? S'étonne Lily à côté de moi. Mais, il n'y a pas des sélections à faire avant ?

Et voilà encore un exemple du manque de connaissance de ma meilleure amie sur le monde du Quidditch même quand il s'agit de l'équipe de sa propre maison.

- Lily, l'année dernière les joueurs les plus âgés étaient en sixième année. Donc, pas besoin de faire de sélection puisque l'équipe ne change pas.

- Oh ! D'accord …

- Bon, Vérité, je compte sur toi : mercredi, 18 heures.

- J'y serais Flint. T'as prévenu James et Sir' ?

- Non, pas encore. Tu pourrais t'en charger ? J'ai cours de divination dans 5 minutes et si je ne pars pas maintenant, je risque d'être en retard. Et, comme tu les verra avant moi …

- Pas de problèmes, capitaine ! Je leur fais passer le message.

Je regarde Flint s'éloigner avant de jeter un œil sur mon propre emploi du temps. Super … Je commence avec deux heures de potion en compagnie, je vous le donne en mille, des Serpentards ! Dès le premier jour de cours, ça fait mal … Enfin, j'ai de la chance, Slughorn n'est pas méchant et je ne suis pas mauvaise en potion … Mais bon, je n'ai pas forcément envie de voir le brushing parfait de Salvator dès le lundi matin … Bon, ben quand faut y aller … Direction les cachots …

- Aller Vérité sourit ! Je croyais que t'étais heureuse d'être de retour !

- Ouai mais je le serais encore plus si on n'était pas obligé de supporter les Serpentards dès le matin …

- Si tu crois qu'être obligée de fréquenter de stupides Gryffondors m'enchante, tu te trompes lourdement McFillan.

Salvator … Évidemment … Si elle ouvre encore la bouche pour lâcher ne serai-ce qu'une insulte sur ma maison ou sur moi, je lui saute à la gorge. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort mais cette fille fait fondre le peu qu'il me reste à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Ne réponds pas, Vérité. Me souffle Lily à l'oreille. Surtout ne réponds pas.

Je vais me gêner tiens !

- Salvator … Je suis surprise de voir que tu as pu parvenir seule aux cachots sans te fouler une cheville. Ou sont donc passés tes chiens-porteurs ? Ils n'ont pas été sages alors tu les as attachés à leur niche ?

Lesdits chien arrivèrent pile à ce moment-là comme pour venir soutenir leur maîtresses qui, de toute façon, ne peut rien faire seule. On est un lâche de Serpentard ou on l'est pas.

- Moi, au moins, j'ai des amis Sang Pur et je ne suis pas obligée de m'abaisser à traîner avec de la … vermine pour avoir de la compagnie. Le tout avec un regard appuyé en direction de Lily.

Alors là, c'en est trop ! Je savais les Serpentard lâche et retord mais s'attaquer aux origines de quelqu'un est bien la pire des bassesses dont ils puissent user.

Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les joutes verbales. Généralement ce sont mes amis qui s'en servent pour moi. Moi je suis une vraie lionne qui agit avant de réfléchir. Je suis partisane du « je cogne d'abord et ensuite, si mon interlocuteur est toujours en état de le faire, je discute calmement autour d'un thé ». Et là, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Avant que Salvator ai pu esquisser un geste, j'ai sorti ma baguette et je le pointe sur elle, menaçante. J'hésite fortement entre un sortilège qui lui fera très mal, le maléfice Cuisant, ou un qui la ridiculisera, le sortilège Crâne-chauve. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me décider.

- Laisse, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Me murmure Lily en me tirant par le bras.

- Même en ayant des origines moldues, Lily reste cent fois plus douée que toi, Salvator. Je gronde avant de m'éloigner vers la porte de la salle. Qui s'ouvris sur Slughorn presque aussitôt, me faisant sursauter. Ce prof doit avoir un radar, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, mademoiselle McFillan.

Je récapitule : premier jour à Poudlard et j'ai déjà dû affronter de l'eau froide, Salvator, le ton trop doucereux pour être honnête de Slughorn et la perspective d'un cours de potion de deux heures entourée d'une bande de serpent perfides ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

En plus, les maraudeurs ne sont pas arrivés.

La journée s'annonce mal.

* * *

Je dois être un peu sadique sur les bords moi pour faire souffrir ainsi mes personnages … Bah, de toute façon on s'en fiche, tant qu'ils se rebellent pas.

Sinon, ce chapitre nous montre à quel point Vérité déteste Salvator et nous donne quelque renseignement sur ses activités, nommément le Quidditch.

Z'avez aimé ? Z'avez pas aimé ? Bon ben dans tous les cas si vous pouviez laisser une petite review … Je ne vous montre pas le chemin jusqu'au bouton bleu, vous connaissez maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Euh … Coucou tout le monde ! (se prépare à recevoir des tomates.) Je suis désolée je sais que je suis super en retard mais j'ai au mon bac plus une panne d'inspi' qui m'ont empêché d'écrire ce chapitre … J'ai malgré tout des idées pour la suite que je vais essayer de poster le plus vite possible. Vous pouvez m'avada kadavriser, m'enterrer six pieds sous terre, me torturer, tout ce que vous boulez pour cet impardonnable retard ! Je n'ai aucune excuse ! Bon je vous laisse ce chapitre (que j'aime pas beaucoup et qui ridiculement court en plus …) On se retrouve en bas …

* * *

- Ah ben vous voilà enfin ! Je glisse à Peter alors qu'il s'installe à côté de moi, comme d'habitude.

- Va dire ça à Sirius ! C'est lui qui a passé une heure et demi dans la salle de bain … Me répond-t-il sur le même ton. Sauf qu'il y est allé en premier et qu'on avait plus que 10 minutes avant le début des cours quand il en est sorti … Même en se dépêchant, on n'a pas pu arriver à l'heure …

- Pour le premier cours, ça le fait pas … Une chance que Slughorn soit sympa, il ne vous a pas collé sous prétexte que c'est le premier jour mais il ne sera pas toujours aussi indulgent.

Il me sourit et on commence notre potion : un philtre de paix. Très dur à réaliser mais on s'en sort. Depuis deux ans, on forme une bonne équipe Peter et moi. En fait, il pourrait être très doué en potion s'il n'était aussi maladroit. Du coup, je me charge de préparer les ingrédients et lui il s'occupe de la partie chaudron. Et mine de rien, nos notes oscillent entre « Efforts Exceptionnels » et « Optimal »

- Mademoiselle McDonald … Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre potion ne produit pas de vapeur ? Et quelle est cette teinte … verdâtre qui s'en échappe ?

Je regarde Pete et il ne nous faut pas moins d'une seconde pour disparaître sous notre pupitre. Remus et Mary, qui sont installé juste derrière nous, n'ont jamais été très doués en potion, surtout Mary. Et elle a pris pour habitude de faire exploser son chaudron à chaque cours.

Ça ne rate pas ! La pauvre Mary a à peine le temps d'esquisser une réponse qu'un grand BOUM ! se fait entendre dans le salle de classe. Ceux qui, comme Peter et moi, on eut la bonne idée de se réfugier sous leurs pupitres avant l'explosion s'en sortent à peu près intact. Les autres, en revanche, sont recouverts d'une étrange substance vert radioactif … que Slughorn fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette avant de lancer un regard plein de reproches à Mary et d'enlever vingt points à Gryffondor. Je trouve ça franchement injuste ! Surtout que Salvator et Rogue lui lancent tous les deux des regards méprisant. Pas besoin d'être un excellent legilimens pour savoir qu'ils sont en train de penser que son échec est dû à sa naissance … Je déteste ces sales petits Serpentard arrogants ! Comment Lily fait-elle pour être amie avec Rogue, ça, je me le demande ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, le cours est presque fini et notre potion est … Prête. Ah ? Bon, ben d'accord. Peter ne m'a visiblement pas attendue pour finir. Je rempli un flacon que je vais poser sur le bureau du prof et je sors de la salle, accompagnée de Peter et suivit, quelque minutes plus tard, de James et Sirius.

- Trucy, ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?

Ça, c'est signé Sirius. Il me prend par les épaules et m'attire contre son torse. Je me dégage gentiment avant que Remus arrive.

- Très bien, et toi ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais mis le groupe en retard ce matin …

- Qu'est-ce que Pete t'as raconté, encore ?

- Oh, rien … Si ce n'est que tu as passé plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain … Félicitation mon vieux, même moi je na fais pas ça !

- Que veux-tu, il faut bien que j'entretienne mon corps de rêve ! Sinon, comment pourrai-je continuer à être le tombeur de ces dames ?

- Mouai … Dit plutôt que tu t'es endormi sous la douche ! En plus, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu de fille pendue à ton bras … Aurais-tu perdu ton chââârme légendaire ?

- Il faut dire aussi que nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vu, lors des dernières vacances … Et puis, j'ai plus important à penser en ce moment …

- Comme quoi par exemple ?

- Un moyen de vous séduire, très chère mademoiselle McFillan.

- Rêve ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre !

- Et qui est donc l'heureux élu ?

- Ça, tu ne le sauras pas ! Oh, coucou Remus !

Je ne sais si cela s'appelle « être sauvée par le gong » ou « l'ironie du sort » … Remus lui-même qui me sert d'excuse pour ne pas révéler à son gaffeur de meilleur ami que je suis amoureuse de lui. Ce garçon est parfait !

- Bonjour Vérité.

- Tu vas bien ? Dis, tu peux coller Sirius pour moi ?

- Hum ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Il est indiscret !

- Pas du tout ! Je tente juste de savoir pour qui son cœur balance, c'est pas indiscret du tout ça !

- Oh, je vois … De qui s'agit-il ?

J'y crois pas ! Si même Remus s'y met maintenant ! Je vais tuer Sirius, le faire disparaître dans d'atroces souffrances ! Je me retiens de balancer un « de toi, crétin ! » à la figure de Remus. Mais ce n'est sans doute pas la technique de drague la plus subtile que je puisse trouver … Je suis coincée, ils me regardent tous avec leurs yeux inquisiteurs comme si j'étais une pauvre gazelle effarouchée et eux une bande de lion sauvage. Bon, un échappatoire, un échappatoire … Et mince je suis faite comme un …

- VERITE ! Tu viens, on doit rejoindre Alice et Jess !

Lily, jamais je n'ai autant béni ta haine des maraudeurs. Tu viens de me sauver la vie ma vieille !

- Désolé les mecs, je dois y aller … Vous savez comment elle est … Elle serait bien capable de m'écorcher vive si je ne vais pas la voir maintenant. A plus tard !

Et je me sauve en courant non sans leur adresser un grand sourire hypocrite et je rejoints Lily pour aller manger avec Mary, Jessica et Alice, une autre fille de notre dortoir.

- Alors ton cours avec Rogue ?

- S'est très bien passé, Trucy. _Severus _(et elle appuie sur le prénom) est décidemment un élève très doué et il m'aide beaucoup. Je pense que j'aurais un « Optimal » à mes BUSEs grâce à lui !

- Mouai … J'espère au moins que tu l'as vu quand il s'est moqué de Mary tout à l'heure ?

- Non … Tu te fais des idées Trucy, Severus n'est pas comme ça ! Bon dépêche-toi, sinon Jess va nous tuer ! Elle déteste les retards !

Je ne rajoute rien et la suis dans la grande salle. Mais ce type n'est pas net, quoi qu'elle en dise.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Ce foutu chapitre 5 est terminé … Et j'en ai bavé vu que je ne savais pas quoi mettre dedans ! J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira et vous aidera à patienter pour la suite … J'essaierais d'écrire le chapitre 6 dans la semaine et de vous le poster la semaine prochaine. Donc à plus les gens et je rappelle que vous pouvez me lancer des tomates …


	6. Chapter 6

Hello c'est re-moi encore en retard ! Je crois qu'on me changera jamais. Donc voilà un joli petit chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres (je crois ...) Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas, même si ça a pris du temps ^^ Bon je vous laisse le découvrir et on se revoit en bas ^^

* * *

- Trucy, ça va ?

Non, ça ne va pas ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser à tel point que j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes pieds.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas James, tout va bien. Je lui réponds en souriant.

Il n'est pas dupe le James, je le sais mais bon, on peut toujours espérer.

- C'est ça, espère que je vais te croire ! T'as une tête de lavabo !

Que de poésie dans ses propos n'est-ce pas ?

- James, fait pas poète, tu serais sur la paille.

- Hein ?

- Nan rien !

Ça y est je commence à y voir trouble ! Deux semaines depuis la dernière crise. Record battu.

- Vérité, tu fais des zigzags … Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie !

- Je te dis que je vais bien, James ! Juste un peu fatiguée …

Et ma tête va exploser et j'y vois presque plus rien. Mais ça, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

-Bon, tu es un danger pour toi et les autres, t'as failli rentrer dans deux premières années en même pas deux minutes. Tu ne m'échapperas pas, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

Et, avant que je n'ai pu protester (en fait, si mais ça ne sert à rien …) il me saisit par le bras et me traîne jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Non ! Je veux pas y aller ! Laisse-moi !

- Vérité, arrête de faire l'enfant ! En plus je te trouve plutôt bruyante pour quelqu'un qui tient à garder sa maladie secrète.

Mais c'est qu'il a raison, le bougre. Je me plaque donc dans un silence résigné en laissant celui qui se fait passer pour mon ami me guider jusqu'au sanctuaire de la vieille chouette. Je le déteste. Pire que ça, je le hais même. Je le hais encore plus quand j'entends sa voix mielleuse s'adresser à l'infirmière pour lui expliquer mon problème. Je vais en faire une décente de lit !

- Mrs Oldbag, mon amie ici présente refuse de prendre correctement son traitement et a failli faire un malaise dans le couloir. Peut-être pourriez-vous vous occuper d'elle le temps qu'elle récupère.

Ce type doit être masochiste. Ou suicidaire. Je vois que ça ! Déjà, lui aussi refuserai d'avaler l'infâme potion que je suis censée prendre matin, midi ET soir ! Ensuite, je n'ai pas fait de malaise dans le couloir, j'ai juste eu un léger étourdissement. Et pour finir … LE TRAITRE. Je laisse Oldbag m'installer sur un lit en me laçant un regard désapprobateur tandis que James me fait un grand sourire d'encouragement en partant … que j'ignore totalement ! S'il croit que je vais le pardonner si tôt, il se trompe lourdement sur mon compte ! Ce n'est qu'un traitre, un lâche, un … un … un … SREPENTARD tiens ! Voilà, ça lui fera les pieds ! James Potter tu n'es qu'un sale Serpentard.

Pendant que je délire sur quelles insultes je pourrais lancer à James la prochaine fois que je le vois, Oldbag me fait tout un discours sur le pourquoi du comment je dois prendre sérieusement mon médicament, sinon la maladie pourrait progresser, etc. etc. … J'ai déjà décroché depuis un moment et je suis donc d'autant plus surprise de me retrouver avec un verre rempli de potion sous le nez.

-Buvez.

Cette femme fait vraiment peur. Elle doit faire exprès de mettre le plus de dureté possible dans chacun des mots qui franchissent ses lèvres mince et pincées, c'est pas possible autrement ! Toujours est-il qu'il faudrait être suicidaire pour lui désobéir. J'avale donc ma potion d'un seul coup. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Parce que cette potion est affreuse mauvaise. Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas tout recracher d'un coup. L'infirmière me regarde puis elle s'éloigne, satisfaite. Moi, pendant ce temps, je me laisse tomber sur les coussins en attendant que le pois… euh … la potion se diffuse dans mes veines et dissipe mon mal de tête.

Une heure plus tard.

- VERITE ! James m'a dit que t'avais fait une crise et qu'il avait été obligé de te trainer ici ! Bon sang tu sais bien que ça peut être grave ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu passerais tes nuits à l'infirmerie pour être sûre que tout va bien ! Bon sang mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas être sérieuse cinq minutes ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu vas bien ? Pas de complications ? Tu me vois ? J'ai combien de main sur mes doigts ? Euuuuh, de doigts sur mes mains !

Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, la chose châtain, grande, bruyante et enragée qui va se faire mettre dehors dans trente secondes parce qu'elle fait trop de bruit dans l'infirmerie n'est autre que … Christopher William McFillan. Mon frère aîné, actuellement en septième année à Gryffondor. Il est très gentil, du genre à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir, un peu crétin sur les bords mais surtout, surtout, SURPROTECTEUR ! en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de ma maladie, vous en avez la preuve flagrante … Mais il n'empêche que je l'adore, mon grand frère !

- Chris, baisse d'un ton on est à l'infirmerie je te rappelle ! Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Juste un léger étourdissement. Maux de tête, vision qui s'assombri. Les symptômes habituels quoi. Rien de grave je te jure. Alors maintenant calme toi et par pitié arrête de me secouer ta main devant le visage, ça empire les choses !

Il semble se calmer légèrement et se laisse tomber sur une chaise, penaud.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais.

- Je sais. Ça va faire quinze ans que tu as peur pour moi, je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant.

Je lui décroche mon sourire spécial : tout en dent avec un air idiot. Généralement ça le fait rire et il en oubli de me crier dessus. Bon, ça ne loupe pas, ça le fait rire. Mais il se rembruni aussitôt et me lance son regard spécial reproche. Bon ok. C'est parti pour une petite leçon de morale à la Christopher. Je me cale sur les coussins et lui fait un signe de tête lui indiquant qu'il peut commencer son sermon.

- Écoute Vérité, tu es ma sœur, je t'adore et je ne veux en aucun cas être un poids pour toi. Être sans arrêt sur ton dos pour te surveiller ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, crois-moi. Je ne demande qu'à te faire confiance mais comment tu veux que j'y arrive si tu passes ton temps à me trahir ? Je veux bien croire que prendre ce médicament n'est pas agréable, que tu aimerais garder ta maladie secrète et que tu ne veuille pas inquiéter tes amis. Mais tu devrais néanmoins prendre cette histoire un peu plus au sérieux. Déjà, rien que le fait que tu fasses partie de l'équipe de Quidditch me donne des boutons. Tu sais pourtant que le sport accentue tes crises. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de jouer, je sais que tu m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie mais s'il te plait essaie de comprendre. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider. Tu as eu de la chance que James te trouve la dernière fois mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. D'ailleurs, il m'a informé que tu avais fait une crise le jour de la répartition, il y a deux semaines alors que ne m'en as rien dit. Ça m'a blessé tu sais ? C'est comme si tu ne me faisais plus confiance … Je t'en prie Vérité ressaisi-toi ! Je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Juste de faire preuve d'un peu de sérieux une fois dans ta vie ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour ceux qui t'aiment. Personne n'a envie de te perdre tu sais.

Il pousse un soupir et se lève avant que j'ai pu dire un mot.

- Je vais y aller, mon temps de visite est bientôt terminé. Prend soin de toi, petite sœur.

Et il part avant que j'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Et j'en aurais des trucs à dire pourtant ... Je ne dirais pas que je me sens un peu coupable mais … En fait si ! Mon frère a un don pour me faire me sentir mal à l'aise. Surtout quand il me parle de mon problème … Mais il sait pourtant que je n'y peux rien : je sais depuis toujours que je suis malade et je n'ai jamais considéré ma vie différemment pour autant. Alors boire une boisson bizarre le midi (pour le matin et le soir je la prends dans le dortoir quand il est désert) c'est le meilleur moyen pour que je passe pour une bête de foire … Et là, adieu la normalité ! Mais je ne dis rien devant lui pour ne pas le blesser. Enfin, au moins ça m'aura permis de rater une heure de soin aux créatures magiques. Avec James on est les seuls à avoir pris ce cours en option. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que sinon on aurait tous les deux eu de gros problèmes ! Moi avec les autres et lui avec moi. Enfin, toujours est-il que ça va être l'heure de manger, que je n'ai plus mal à la tête et que je vais donc discrètement quitter l'infirmerie.

Coup d'œil à droite. Coup d'œil à gauche. Personne. Parfait. Le temps de me lever et d'enfiler mes chaussures et je sors !

…

Haha ! Enfin dehors ! Et Oldbag n'a rien vu ! Victoire ! Je suis la plus forte ! (et non je n'ai aucun scrupule à me réjouir d'avoir réussi à berner une vieille dame qui va sans doute partir à la retraite à la fin de l'année.) Et maintenant : MANGER ! Je cours retrouver les autres pour le dîner en espérant que James aura trouvé une excuse pour justifier mon retard. L'accueil que Sirius me réserve balaie vite mes doutes.

- Ah ben te voilà Vérité ! T'as enfin fini d'aider le prof à rentrer les animaux que vous avez étudié aujourd'hui ?

- Hein ? Ah, euh … Oui bien sûr !

Quand il veut, ce mec est génial !

- Je te revaudrais ça James.

Je lui glisse en m'asseyant entre lui et Sirius et juste en face de Remus. Oh yeah !

- Ton cours d'arithmancie s'est bien passé Remus ?

Pas de réponse. Il regarde distraitement par la fenêtre. Je suis son regard et tombe sur la lune. Ou plutôt, sur l'absence de lune. La nouvelle lune. Ciel dégagé. Un temps idéal pour contempler les étoiles. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Je suis un poil plus intéressante que les étoiles non ?

- Youhou Remus ! T'es avec nous ?

J'agite la main devant son visage pour le faire réagir et il tourne la tête vers moi, légèrement surpris.

- Eh, il serait temps de quitter les étoiles !

- Les étoiles ?

- Nan rien laisse tomber … Tu regardais dehors c'est tout.

Il me sourit sans rien ajouter. Il a l'air en forme. Enfin, c'est Remus donc il est jamais vraiment en forme mais … plus que d'habitude quoi. Quand je le lui fais remarquer, il a juste un faible sourire. Bon, un point pour moi, j'ai réussi à obtenir deux sourires en même pas trois minutes ! Je crois qu'aucune fille à Poudlard n'a obtenu autant de sourire de Remus John Lupin en aussi peu de temps ! Je progresse, je progresse ! Mais un évènement imprévu me coupe dans ma jouissance personnelle, j'ai nommé Flint ! Décidemment, il a le chic pour arriver au mauvais moment celui-là !

- Vérité, Sirius, il faut que je vous parle. Rendez-vous demain matin à 6 heures sur le terrain d'entraînement. Sans fautes.

- Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de notre incroyable talent à une heure aussi matinale un jeudi matin ?

- J'ai mis au point une nouvelle formation impénétrable ! Avec ça personne ne pourra nous piquer le souffle, je vous le garanti ! Bon, je compte sur vous. À demain.

Et il repart comme il est venu, sans ajouter un mot. Je regarde Sirius et comprends qu'il n'y a pas que dans ma tête que les idées de meurtres commencent à germer.

- Bon, et bien partenaire je crois que l'heure est venue pour nous de nous retirer. Nous nous levons tôt demain matin et connaissant notre capitaine chéri, nous auront besoin de toute nos force si l'on veut suivre son nouvel entraînement.

Sirius acquiesce et nous nous retirons donc vers notre salle commune. Je passe le trajet à pester contre Flint et à élaborer une cinquantaine de plans différents pour l'éliminer dans d'atroces souffrances. À côté de moi, le plus beau des maraudeurs (d'après la quasi-totalité des filles de Poudlard) se contente d'approuver chacun de mes plans d'attaque. Il me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûre !

* * *

Mouarf mouarf mouarf ! Suspence ! Je sais je suis méchante de vous laisser la-dessus mais bon. Comme ça je vous laisse cogiter et j'écris tranquillement la suite ^^

Bon sinon je voulais prévenir que le rythme déjà saccadé des chapitres allait probablement encore ralentir avec la rentrée ... (patapé ! patapé !) Vu que je rentre en terminale et que ça va me demander du travail (argh ...) je vais avoir très peu de temps pour continuer d'écrire donc la publication des chapitre risque d'être ... chaotique ... Mais je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic hein ! Je vous le pomet ! Mais si vous pouviez me laisser quelques petites reviews pour me donner du courage ... ? Hein ? Oui ? Oh merci vous êtes chou ! Le boutton est juste là, en bas. Mais vous connaissez le chemin pas vrai ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Désolée du retard ... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse sinon celle du travail (la terminale je déteste !) Mais je me suis mise à écrire mes chapitre en cours ! Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai enfin un plan ! Oui oui oui, un beau plan tout beau tout neuf ! Donc, maintenant, je sais où je vais et surtout, où j'emmène cette histoire ! Et là, je suis trop fière de moi du coup ! Parce que ça va me permettre d'écrire mes chapitres à peu près n'importe où et n'importe quand ^^ Et donc, ils devraient arriver plus vite ! (devraient ...) Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ça et je vous laisse lire tranquillement le chapitre 7. Qui marque d'ailleurs un nouveau tournant dans la fic ... Je ne vous en dis pas plus et on se retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

Elle court.

Elle sait qu'elle n'y a sans doute aucune idée, qu'elle n'a aucune chance. Mais pourtant, elle court. Car c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour lui échapper.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'aventurer de nuit dans les couloirs. , elle est prise au piège. Et sa course folle dans les couloirs des cachots semble ne pas vouloir prendre fin.

Elle n'a pas vu le visage de son assaillant. Seulement le trait de lumière verte se diriger sur elle et la rater de peu. Et elle avait commencé à courir. Pour s'enfuir. Pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son agresseur.

Elle avait espéré rejoindre sa salle commune. Il (ou elle ?) ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion, lui barrant la route grâce à un nouveau trait de lumière.

Alors, elle continue à courir. Jusqu'à se retrouver dans une impasse. Dos au mur. Elle se retourne, baguette à la main, prête à affronter l'ombre qui se dresse en face d'elle. Prête à faire face à son destin.

Dans l'obscurité, elle voit à peine la personne qui se dresse à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais c'est indéniablement une voix masculine qui s'adresse à elle. Et les mots qu'il prononce, froid et sans une once de sentiment, la glace littéralement sur place.

- Les sangs impurs doivent tous mourir. Adieu.

Elle n'a pas le temps de brandir sa baguette pour se défendre. Elle n'a même pas le temps de se protéger. Le sortilège de mort résonne dans le couloir, prononcé d'une voix froide comme la mort elle-même. Elle ne peut pas l'éviter. La lumière verte se dirige vers elle et l'atteint en pleine poitrine.

Sa chute lui semble durer des heures. Elle se sent basculer en arrière, voit, du coin de l'œil, des longs cheveux blonds s'éparpiller autour d'elle. Son corps se courbe, sa tête tombe. Elle ferme les yeux en sentant la vie déserter son être. Elle n'a qu'un seul regret : ignorer l'identité de celui qui vient de la tuer.

Son corps achève enfin sa chute mais elle est déjà morte.

Lui, se contente de regarder le corps de la jeune femme blonde tomber sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers sa propre salle commune. Il n'a aucun regret. Il a accompli sa mission.

* * *

- Vérité, plus à gauche ! Sirius, descend un peu ! Voilà, là on est bon ! Bon, Vérité, tiens-toi prête je vais te faire un passe !

Je réceptionne le souaffle sans problème et, sous ordre de Flint, je le renvoie à Sirius. Je dois bien avouer que, même si c'est du vu et revu, la formation en triangle de notre capitaine est plutôt efficace. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il devait _absolument_ nous la montrer ce matin à six heures … C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour moi … J'ai failli m'endormir sur mon balai au bout d'à peine dix minutes … Heureusement pour moi que Sirius était là pour me rattraper.

Flint nous oblige à faire encore quelques passes à différentes vitesses et hauteurs puis fini par nous lâcher en nous donnant rendez-vous pour l'entrainement hebdomadaire du samedi matin. Je vais vraiment finir par le tuer … Ce mec ne vit QUE pour le Quidditch … Chez certain ça peut être bénéfique mais chez lui ça vire carrément à l'obsession ! Enfin, je suis heureuse d'être enfin libre même si la perspective d'aller en Histoire de la magie ensuite ne m'enchante pas vraiment … Quoi qu'au moins ça me permettra de dormir un peu pour rattraper les heures que j'ai perdu à cause de l'autre idiot là-bas !

Je me rends donc aux vestiaires à la fois soulagée, épuisée et surtout transpirante ! Heureusement que ce château est muni de douches et d'eau chaude sinon j'aurais fait un scandale depuis un moment ! C'est donc avec délice que j'active le robinet après m'être déshabillée. Le liquide bouillant coule sur mon corps, apaise mes muscles endoloris et emporte toutes mes interrogations avec lui. Surtout celles qui concernent Sirius. Il n'a répondu à aucune de mes questions hier soir. Pourtant j'ai tout essayé ! Toutes les hypothèses, de celles concernant sa famille (je connais les problèmes qu'il rencontre en ce moment) à celle d'une fille qui lui résisterai (impossible, elles sont toutes vautrées à ses pieds …) en passant par une maladie grave et incurable (ben quoi ? c'est pas impossible …) Rien. Il n'a pas lâché un mot de toute la soirée et a fini par monter dans son dortoir avec un petit sourire narquois. Mais je sais que je réussirai à le faire plier un jour ou l'autre ! J'en suis persuadée ! C'est sur cette grande décision que j'éteints l'eau et vais me rhabiller. Lorsque je sors du vestiaire, quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius est posté devant la porte à m'attendre. Je passe devant ce rustre sans lui adresser la parole. Le pire c'est qu'il éclate de rire. Je relève la tête et ne lui accorde même pas un regard. C'est sa punition pour ne pas m'avoir répondu ! Bien fait !

C'est donc entre un silence entêté de ma part et diverse tentative de réconciliation de Sirius que nous nous dirigeons vers la classe du professeur Binns. Sauf que ce n'est pas lui que nous voyons arriver, à peu près en même temps que nous … En effet, la silhouette à laquelle nous avons affaire ne peut être que celle du professeur McGonagall. Elle est la seule dans tout Poudlard à se tenir aussi droite. Mais aujourd'hui sa démarche semble différente de d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle arrive à notre hauteur, je remarque immédiatement ses traits tirés, son air fatigué et ses yeux rouges. Comme si elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je me rapproche des Maraudeurs et échange un rapide regard avec Remus. Il semble lui aussi avoir remarqué quelque chose.

- Veillez me suivre.

La voix de notre directrice de maison est plus grave que d'habitude. On s'exécute, échangeant des regards les uns avec les autres. Une seule et même question semble habiter toutes les lèvres : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

McGo nous emmène jusqu'à la Grande Salle et nous fait signe de nous asseoir. C'est donc dans le plus grand des silences qu'on se dirige vers la table rouge et or. Plusieurs autres élèves sont déjà installés et, d'un coup d'œil, je remarque que Salvator et sa bande sont déjà arrivés. Elle aborde un grand sourire et, derrière elle, quelques Serpentard rigolent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je suis sûre d'une chose : quoi que ce soit, ils sont impliqués. J'en suis intimement persuadée. Je m'installe à côté de Remus et, en silence, nous attendons que les derniers étudiants arrivent. Une fois que tous, élèves comme professeurs sont arrivés, Dumbledore se lève pour prendre la parole. Immédiatement le silence, déjà pesant, s'alourdit. Personne n'ose émettre un son et c'est tout juste si nous osons respirer. Lorsque la voix du directeur s'élève, grave et profond, les mots qu'il prononce nous gèlent littéralement sur place.

- Mes très chers élèves, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que, cette nuit, une de vos camarade s'est faite assassiner dans l'enceinte du château.

* * *

Il est rassurant le Dumby hein ? Moi à la place des élèves j'aurais peur ... Hum, sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Surpris ? J'espère bien ^^ ! En fait j'aimerais remercier mon merveilleux forum RPG pour m'avoir donné cette si merveilleuse idée ! Enfin bon donc voilà une pauvre fille s'est fait assassiner et ... et vous aurez la suite au prochain épisode ^^ Évidemment ! Sinon je ne pourrais pas concerver ma réputation d'auteur sadique ! ^^

Bon sinon, comme d'habitude j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le chapitre en cliquant sur le joli petit bouton bleu là en bas ...

Wouuuuush ! (bruit de feuilles poussées par le vent) Ah oui, bien sûr ... à condition qu'il ai encore des gens pour suivre cette fic bien entendu ...


End file.
